Harry Potter and the Secrets of Hogwarts
by Acolyte of Link
Summary: Harry Potter's Seventh year! Please read and review!


All rights to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1  
Shade and the Letter

Harry Potter gazed out of Uncle Vernon's new car, a blue Suburban, why he bought it Harry did not know why what with Voldemort and the Death Eaters running free killing and causing destruction and mayhem.  
"Well, I don't know how long you plan on staying, but your, um, professor of," at this point Uncle Vernon's voice was at a sneer, "that school said you would be only staying for a little while," Uncle Vernon said with a hint of hope in his voice.  
"Yeah, I know, personally I can't wait to leave, but, I do owe you and Aunt Petunia for taking me in," Harry added in an instant, because Uncle Vernon was going to stop the car. Harry really didn't care or mean the last statment that he said, for the Dursleys had been horrible to him since the moment Albus Dumbledore left baby Harry on their doorstep.  
"Your damn right to be thankful," Uncle Vernon muttered to Harry. The rest of the ride home was mostly silent except for Uncle Vernon ranting on about the things he hated most.When they got home from the grocery store, Uncle Vernon carried in one of the bags while he made Harry carry in the other eight. Harry had only two weeks until he would be able to do magic outside of school and would finally be a full grown wizard. He couldn't wait, Ron and Hermione were already allowed to do magic outside of school and Hermione had already passed her appirition test so if she ended up popping up around, it most likely wouldn't surprise Harry.  
"Harry, come over here and help your aunt cook tonights dinner," Uncle Vernon shouted at Harry who was up in his room. Harry skitted into the kitchen, the only reason he did is because he wasn't seventeen and the Dursleys were being a little nicer these days, of course they knew he wouldn't be staying too much longer. Harry wasn't thinking about cooking or eating, he only thought about getting out forever. Also, he wondered if he really wouldn't go back to Hogwarts.  
Harry went up to his bedroom and thought about that dreadful night when Dumbledore was murdered, murdered by Severus Snape. Harry hated Snape for this more than any time he insulted him or his family or any other time that he did something to anger him. Snape would pay and so would Voldemort, the two belonged together, they were fakes trying to kill and rule. Harry picked up the false horcrux and clenched it hoping it would bring Dumbledore back, even though he knew it wouldn't.  
When nothing happened Harry started to feel angry, but he knew it wouldn't work all along, he had tried it many times. In his anguish, he threw the fake golden locket at the wall and it then laid sprawled outon the floor. Out popped the note that was placed in it that told it was a fake locket. The note read:

To the Dark Lord,  
I know I will be dead long before you read this but I wnat you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.  
R. A. B.

"Who is R. A. B. Hedwig?" Harry whispered to the snowy owl who hooted softly back. Maybe this R. A. B. person was still alive, but in his note he stated that he would soon be dead so the chances that he could find the person were very slim. Harry could feel sadness and anger as he thought that Professor Dumbledore and he went into that cave for no reason, of course if Dumbledore went into that cave himself he would've died there and would've accomplished nothing.  
Harry looked over his shoulder there was a taping sound on the window. Harry looked out it and tried to make sure that something dark and evil wasn't out there, but luckily for Harry, it was only an owl who had a letter.  
"Who could be sending me a letter, Hogwarts won't send until August and I am pretty sure the Weasly's won't send unless they have to. Hermione... she is probably busy with Ron." He started to think about Ginny and when he went out with last year, he broke up with her to save her life so Lord Voldemort wouldn't go after her because he loved her. He still did, a lot. He wished that they could go back out, well actually nothing was stopping him. Ginny would not stop bothering him when she saw him next time to go out, he knew she was heart broken and he was so depressed about that one.

Harry wrenched open the window and then before the owl flew in the room, a loud crash came from the downstairs. He quietly shut the window and snuck down the stairs. He knew what had made the crashing sound, Dudley, his overweight cousin, most likley fell down and this was probably right, for Aunt Petunia screamed and could be heard running into the kitchen.  
"Owww," Dudley howled clutching his smaller that last year, but still huge bottom. "Mommy, I-I saw that, he broke off. Harry wondered what he was talking about and then he seen a spider hanging from the cabinet where the candy and donuts were stored; Harry figured that Dudley was in fear of the spider, but maybe he was wrong. Ever since two years ago, when some dementors gotten the orders of Dolores Jane Umbridge an evil toad faced women, whom had taught Defense against the dark arts in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and was just a spy for the Ministry of Magic, he had a certain fear in his eyes.

"What was it that you saw Diddykins?" asked aunt Petunia worridly. Dudley wouldn't ever answer what he saw, but Harry relized that Dudley was deeply affected by his worst fears, especially these dark days. Dudley knew that he would have to tell what it was this time; he had no alibi.

"I saw, it was the day when those awful red haired twins made my tounge grow long. It was like I...like I was back there. Then it changed to a day at school when I was sent off to the Headmaster's office. He... he...," Dudley stammed. He couldn't finsh it. Harry started feeling a small drop of pity for Dudley, what could have happened that was so bad?

Harry though didn't want to know for some reason and yet again, he did. He sadly walked back up the stairs and remembered the pitch black owl that was waiting inside his room. Ron and Hermione said that they would come to the Dursley's house, but their parents thought different, of age or not. They would be fetching him tomarrow. Harry didn't even want to return, but he did because Dumbldore wanted him to. Dumbledore... Harry felt so much sadness inside him when the name was mentioned.

As he walked back into the room, he seen Hedwig cuddled up to the black feathered owl. Harry smiled but still felt bad; he was thinking of Ginny. _I wish I didn't have to break up with her, I really do miss her, _Harry thought to his self. He walked up to the owl and seen a letter tied around his leg. He looked curiously at it, thinking if it concealed some dark curse or snuff powder or something that could harm him.

"_Specialis Revielo"_ he said. Nothing showed up. Harry decided to risk it. He took the letter off the owls leg and opened it up cautiously. Nothing happened, only a letter was sealed inside it, and by the looks of it, it was ancient.

Harry picked the old stained letter out of the envelope and started to read it.

_Dear reader of this letter,_

_You hold this letter because you have proven to be against the Dark Lord. I need your help and so does the rest of the world. You are more than likely to know of the Dark Lord's greatest secret, his parts of his soul that are hidden away in the other horcruxes. I know that you attempted to have searched for one of them inside of the cave where Slytherin's locket was kept. I know you have discovered the false one. I know you are on the right side because I kept my owl Shade to look out in the cave and he seen that you are not on the side of evil. He has delived you this letter and don't worry, he is quite friendly. He will stay with you until he sees fit to give you a second letter. I know you are quite upset that your time was wasted and that there is no information to you, but become patient so you can recieve my second letter. Hope you the best of regards. _

_Shade Master_

Harry looked puzzeledat the letter he had just read. This seemed like a terrible joke someone was playing and he thought of Dumbledore andhow he would react to it._ Dumbledore would patiently wait for the next letter, so I will too, _thought Harry. He did not know how long it would take for it to come, but Hedwig seemed as if she didn't mind on Shade staying.

A knock came upon the door and Dudley screamed, he must still have been tramutized.Uncle Vernon swore and stomped over to the door. Harry snuck down the stairs and was pretty sure he knew who it was.

"Errrr...yes, is um Harry Potter... does he live here?"asked a teenage girl with very brown and very bushy hair nervously. Hermione had come to fetch him, and it was a bit sooner than expected. As a cat jumped down from the dustbin outside, Harry went down the last few steps and Uncle Vernon looked as if he were to explode.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS ADDRESS AND WHO ARE YOU!" he spat and yelled out at her. Hermione looked like she was going to run off and get the police. Sheshifted back and when she saw Harry she looked a bit relaxed.

"She is my friend and she is taking me away from here. I am sure you don't have a problem with that." Harry said making Uncle Vernon jump. He seemed like he was going to hit Hermione out the door with a broombut his look quickly faded.

"Fine go off if you wish, but don't stand outside all night, I don't want the neighbors staring," he mumbled and glared angrily at Hermione as she scuttled inside and followed Harry up to his room.


End file.
